A Memory Resurfaces
by princessantonia
Summary: Logan remembers something from his past SPOILERS FOR X-MEN ORIGINS-WOLVERINE


A memory resurfaces

Disclaimer:I do not own Xmen and make no money from this story

_Logan ran through the dank halls of the plant. Pain and fear was all around him. He could smell it. But one scent stuck out above all the others. He threw open and door. What he saw nearly made him vomit. Children, mutant children, in cages. "Help us please!" they begged him. All young, all frightened. But one young boy stuck out amongst them. He was in his early teens, his jeans were muddy and his t-shirt torn. But his eyes, he couldn't see his eyes for they were covered by a blindfold. Still Logan could feel the boy staring at him.  
"Help," he whispered._

Logan shot up straight in bed. He held his hands to his head, the dream still so vivid. He felt a slight shifting beside him and turned to look down at the man who slept beside him. A smile came to his lips as he stared down at his lover. He had taken to wearing his glasses to bed even though Logan told him it wasn't necessary. He knew Scott had enough control that he never woke up and simply opened his eyes. But Scott refused to take chances with Logan's safety. Logan always laughed at his concern but Scott pointed out that even with his healing powers getting blasted by Scott's bolt would take a long time to recover from. Logan lay down on his side and studied him. God, how did he get so lucky to wind up with such a beautiful man? He ran a finger over the chestnut locks that covered Scott's head. Scott did not wake under Logan's caress, nor the light kiss that Logan applied to his neck. The last couple days Scott had been working like crazy. Twenty new students, not to mention the ever present threat of Magneto and the brotherhood. But for now, his lover slept. Logan decided to let him. He needed to see the professor about his newest dream.

"Ah Logan," Xavier greeted him. "What can I do for you?" Logan took a seat across from the professor's desk.  
"I've had another dream," Logan said. "I'm not sure if it's a memory or not."  
"I'm listening," the professor said. Logan proceeded to tell the professor about his dream. The professor looked thoughtful as Logan described the boy. "Professor," Logan said. "The boy. It was Scott." Xavier nodded. "Yes, Logan," Xavier said. "I do believe you are correct." He wheeled forward so that he sat right in front of Logan.  
"Why would I be having dreams of Scott as a child? I didn't even know him until he and Storm brought Rogue and I here." Logan smiled a little as he remembered his and Scott's first meeting. Back then the idea of them being friends, let alone lovers, seemed about as likely as Mystique winning a beauty pageant in her own skin. "Perhaps," Xavier said stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
"Professor," Logan said gruffly. He was used to Xavier keeping him in the dark about his past, but he about at the end of his patience, especially if it concerned Scott. "Let me tell you about the day I met Scott Summers for the first time," Xavier said. Logan leaned back and forced himself not to be impatient.  
"I met Scott when he was about thirteen. Before I brought him here, he had been through several foster homes and lived on the streets for a brief time. I am sure he told you this." Logan nodded.  
"Well, at that time William Stryker," Logan shuddered at the name. "yes, no doubt you remember him. Stryker had brought his son Jacob to me in the hopes that I could help him, or rather cure him. I could not give Stryker what he wanted and so Stryker set out to deal with 'the mutant problem.' He set about capturing mutants and using them for experiments. Stealing their powers to form a kind of superweapon. By the time I was able to locate the facility where Stryker was conducting these experiments, the children he was holding prisoner there had escaped and were trying to find a way out. I was able to lock onto Scott's mind and guide them out."  
"Stryker was doing experiments on Scott?" Logan growled through clenched teeth. He managed to keep his claws from extracting but it took a great deal of restraint.  
"Yes," Xavier said sadly. "I do not know all that was done to him. Scott refuses to tell me and it is not right to steal information from his head he is not willing to give voluntarily. When I arrived I could sense their fear, and I knew that they were lost inside the facility. Out of all the children there I found Scott's mind the most open to me."  
"Why him?"  
"Many reasons I suspect. Perhaps because he was older than most of the others, or perhaps because Scott had been living in blindness, unable to open his eyes at the risk of hurting someone, that his other five senses had grown stronger to compensate. For whatever reason I was able to lock onto his mind and guide him and the other children out. I brought them here. Some stayed, some didn't. Some left after awhile to make thier own way in the world. But Scott remained here ever since. This is the only home he's ever known, and he has never shown any sign of wanting to leave." Logan nodded. He knew this about Scott. Knew what this place meant to him. That was why he had stayed, even when the Wolverine in him called out to roam free. He did leave on occasion to roam free as he used to, but he always came back. To Scott. And this was why he sat in the professor's office now. "These dreams," Logan said. "They feel like memories. Why do I remember Scott as a child?"  
"I think there is only one person who can answer that.

He found him in the garage, tinkering with his bike. He looked up as Logan entered.  
"Hey," he greeted him.  
"Hey," Logan said back. Scott turned back to his bike.  
"I missed you this morning," Scott said kneeling down and giving Logan a nice view of his ass. Logan couldn't help but stare. His lover did have a great ass.  
"I had to talk to the professor about something," he explained. Scott nodded. It wasn't unusual for Logan to need to speak to the professor. But Scott sensed something different about his lover's stance and so he turned and looked at him. There was something in his eyes that worried him.  
"What's wrong?" Scott said. Logan bit his lip and answered slowly.  
"I need to ask you something," he said.  
"Okay," Scott said sitting down. Logan sat down in front of him his hands clasped between his knees.  
"This is gonna sound strange," he said.  
"Well I've gotten used to that," Scott said with a grin. Logan chuckled. He reached out and took Scott's hand.  
"I need you to tell me everything you remember about the day you first met the professor. The day he saved you from Stryker." Scott's hand tensed in Logan's and he stroked it with his thumb. Scott didn't speak for a long time. When he finally did his voice was strained. "I don't remember much. I didn't have my glasses so I was blindfolded. I remember a cage. Voices around me. So many young voices. Every so often someone would come in, I'd hear the door slide open. And someone would scream. And then the door opened, only it was different. There was a man and a woman. The man did something and all the cages were opened. The woman spoke to another woman, I think her sister. The man said to follow him. I held onto someone. I didn't know where we were going but something must have tried to stop us. The man told the woman to lead us out and that he'd take care of it. We were wondering around, trying to find a way out. Then, there was gunfire. The woman's sister, I met her later. Her powers were a lot like Colossus' deflected the bullets but I could sense she needed help. I told her I could help and I held onto her as she led me to a good spot to blast them. I lifted my blindfold and took out all the guns. The woman disappeared then and her sister tried to lead us out then. We were lost. Then all of a sudden I heard the Professor's voice. Telling me which way to go. I helped lead the kid out and the Professor was there waiting for us. He brought us here."  
"Do you remember anything else," Logan said desperately. He was certain of this. So certain.  
"Do you remember anything else about the man." Scott thought for a long time. "Wait," he said. "I remember the woman, she said she was going to go back and find him." Scott raised his head and looked right at Logan.  
"She said, "lead them out, I have to find Logan." Logan gasped. He was right.  
"You," Scott said staring at him incredulously. "It was you. You saved me that day."  
"Oh my god," Logan said pulling him close. He buried his face in his lover's hair.  
"I remembered you," Logan said kissing the top of Scott's head. "I can't remember why I was there or anything else about the place but I remembered you."  
"I'm glad you remembered," Scott said. Logan tilted his chin up and sealed his lips against his lovers.


End file.
